Shawdow School
by xolisaloveox
Summary: In a world were Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and other NightWorld creatures live among humans. We will follow the story of 3 very different girls, Heidi, Jill, and Naomi they are the Chosen. The chosen are the most powerful witches in the world.


Shadow School

By: Lisa Rodriguez

**Chapter 1**

Heidi opened her eyes to only close them back up again, the sunlight that came from the window in her small room beamed at her making her feel dizzy, shoving her blanket aside she sat up in her bed, she stretched and yawned out loud, she reached to her wrist were she placed her burette last night and tied back her curly blonde hair. She glanced up at her calendar (MAY 29) "happy birthday Heidi." she said to herself. She got up from her bed and went down to the kitchen not bothering to change her pajamas, Erin her older brother (18 yr old) was already up dressed and eating coco puffs at the table, she poured herself a bowl and sat across from him. "So got a lunch date with Kate later." he said....

.. ..

"Kate? Who's Kate? What happened to Amanda." she asked "Amanda is old news; Kate's someone I met at Sunni's café last night.". Heidi arched her eye brows in surprise, "You know mom doesn't like you hanging out at Sunni." "Yah I know." he said "Look I know it's none of my business, but it's dangerous around there." she said "Is this mom talking or my sister?" he asked "Hey I happened to kind of agree with mom …Nightwalkers can be dangerous." She stated. "Can be if you mess with them, besides were all signed to the law." he said. Heidi rolled her eyes don't underestimate the Nightwalker freaks they cause trouble she said. "Now you defiantly sound like mom, stop worrying those freaks used to be one of us remember…Plus I wasn't alone Johnny and David were with me." He said. "Oh that makes me feel better" she said sarcastically .Heidi didn't really like any of Erin's friends they were really immature stuck up and snobby. But hey they weren't her friends. Even though Evelyn, Heidi's best friend did have a thing going on with Johnny once (that blonde haired bimbo) Heidi thought. Johnny wasn't Heidi's idea of a good boyfriend or just plain old friend. He was rude mean, and above all had a huge ego. And David wasn't any better he was Johnny's younger brother and he was twice as mean and rude. But there her brother's best friends so there must be _something_ good in them. But the more she thought about it Johnny and David couldn't stand Nightwalkers. They always made fun of them calling them out of there names. But so did a lot of people. Still David and Johnny liked to show of how big & bad they are. She could picture it now Johnny and David trying to pick on a vamp or worse a werewolf. They wouldn't stand a chance in wining a fight with either one. Especially a werewolf there known for being Aggressive and very dangerous.....

When we change (we as in humans) into any of them (some of us do some of us don't) it happens when we hit the age 16. The people who are **chosen** turn into what ever is there Night world destiny. Heidi knows because It happened to her cousin Joyce once the clock hit the time she was born into this world she changed into her Nightwalker destiny which was to be a Pixie. The family went berserk one small little birth-day gathering turned into a mad-house in a matter of minutes. And turning into them didn't look pleasant at all, Actually it looked painful, first Joyce raped her arms around herself as to keep from falling apart then she screamed her lungs out in pain as she fell to the floor then little by little she shrank. She was the first in our family to ever become a Nightwalker. Aunt Paula had the hardest time letting go, her and Uncle Vic had to drop her of at T.N.W. Inn a place were new born Nightwalkers go to get send to there new schools. The schools introduce them to the rest of there lives. ..Erin... Always talked about how cool it would be to turn into one of them. She guessed that's why he always hangs out at places like Sunni. Were some Nightwalkers hanged around? It was kind of OK she guessed just as he stayed out of trouble. Heidi didn't really like Nightwalkers or disliked them she didn't know them, or what there all about. Her mom strongly disliked them Heidi and Erin thought it was because she was afraid of them turning into Nightwalkers themselves abandoning her to live alone, she only got that way after their dad died that was the start of her moms dreadful stories about Nightwalkers. But Heidi heard lots of different stories that made her make up her mind about them she didn't care she just minded her own business they lived there lives and she lived hers.....

.. ..

Her mind switched to Amanda, she felt bad for the girls her brother dated, they all seemed really nice but he never took any of them seriously it was as if he was searching for something, someone _the right girl _she guessed he finally wanted to settle down after all his fooling around in high school. But hasn't found what he's looking for yet. She looked at her brothers' face examining his fetchers, trying to see why so many girls liked him. I mean he's sweet and all but that can't be the only reason. She really never took the time to really _look _at her brother. He really is beautiful she thought, he looks just like mom long brown hair up to his shoulders and soft blue eyes, and He's tall and fit. He looked like a model. Exactly like mom. Heidi couldn't be any more different than them. She had blond hair like dad, but was the only one in her family with gray eyes like silver. She was skinny to and has a small boob's also nothing like moms D cups.

"OK what are you staring at" he said. Snapping Heidi out of thought "You" she said," Why? "He asked "I never really noticed before but do you know you're sort of beautiful" she said smiling wide. He chuckled "Well so are you" he said. "Your suppose to say that your my brother" she said playing around with her cereal. "Not really normal brothers tease there little sisters and play pranks on them" he said "Good thing your not normal" she said "Ha-Ha" he looked down at his watch "Ugh got to go, do you need a ride anywhere he asked "Nah Ev's coming over I decided I wanted to have a movie marathon day, also she just got transformers on blue ray" she said. "Well have fun but before I go…here" He said taking out a twenty out of his pocket and placing it in her opened hand. "Happy birthday little sister" he gave her a quick peek on the forehead and headed towards the door. "Thanks" she yelled before he left. Heidi put the money on the table then went to the sink to clean out her dish when suddenly her head felt like it was on fire she dropped the glass bowl and put her hands to her head. The pain was unbelievable like her scull was up in flames; she didn't even hear the glass break. Or feel the coldness of the leftover milk surround her feet. She fell to the floor unable to stand any longer. She let out little gasp unable to scream as the pressure build up. Then there was this bright light that let out from her forehead, she couldn't believe what was happening. The light grow brighter and brighter unable to keep her eyes opened she shut them, as the light grow brighter the pain grow more painful, she started to scream but then in a second it was over the light was gone and so was the pain. She looked around not moving her hands from her head. What the hell! she thought, she got up slowly and moved towards the mirror next to the stairs, careful not to step on any glass, rubbing her head she went to look in the mirror, when she finally looked she blinked a couple of times then, her eyes grow wide and her mouth dropped open. There in the center of her forehead was a half crescent moon. "What the" she rubbed at it, it stung little. Great she thought she had become a Nightwalker but what the hell was she, she never saw a symbol like this before, all Nightwalkers had symbols to tell what they are, like vampires had the triple Zuli the symbol looked like lightening bolts three of them it was located on the back of there necks, or werewolves there symbol was called the Molgni they were like swirls of blue and green and that was located on top of there left hands in between the thumb and first finger. Heidi didn't know the sign of a witch but she heard it was located on there lower back. And she's hasn't shrunk so she's defiantly not a pixie plus there symbol's are glitter swirls all around there eyes. So it left her with a burning question what the heck did she turn into.

*********************

**Chapter 2**

Heidi sat down on the couch staring into her miniature mirror examining the moon that was in the center of her forehead. She changed her clothes into sweats and cleaned the mess in the kitchen now she was waiting for Evelyn. She couldn't stop thinking about how in a instant her whole life changed her school, her friends, her family just yanked all from under her "Why me" she said out loud. "God I know you're not big on birthdays but it's not that bad" Evelyn said as she walked into the house. Heidi put down the mirror and faced her friend, Evelyn jolted to a stop when her eyes made contact with her friend's face she dropped the movies and boxes of popcorn, "Oh my God" Evs voice was in a squeak. "I know" Heidi said, "Oh my God" Evelyn said, "I know" Heidi said "Oh my God" Evelyn said again "Ev are we going to do this all day I know" Heidi said "sorry just in a little shock over here, you out of all people became a Nightwalker, wait what are you?" Evelyn walked over....

What she dropped on the floor and came to sit on the couch next to Heidi. "I have no idea" Heidi's voice was in frustration....

"Well it's defiantly not of vampires or werewolves wait …you know I thought it looked sort of familiar you're a witch" Evelyn said....

"I thought a witch's symbol was on the back" Heidi said....

"Well technically they are, but the symbol is made up of the moon like yours, the sun and a star, all lined up together on the lower back, maybe yours came out wrong" Evelyn said....

"Yeah because that kind of mistake happens all the time" Heidi said unconvinced "OK well how did it happen" Evelyn asked, "Ugh it hurt like hell, one second I was fine getting ready to clean my dish, and then Bam it hit me like a truck full speed, I never felt anything like it…. the pain, and then there was this freakish light that came from my forehead, turning into one of them sucks" Heidi said her voice clearly stated she didn't want to talk about the experience anymore.....

"Alright sailor moon now what are you going to do about this"....

"What else can I do I'm going to call Erin ask him to take me to the T.N.W Inn, mom won't be home for a couples hours so I'll just beg him to break the news to her for me" Heidi said standing up walking to the kitchen, Evelyn followed close behind, "Oh lord I forgot about your mom, she's going to flip" Ev said....

"I know why do you think I'm going to beg Erin, I won't be able to handle her break down" Heidi said....

"So I guess movie-marathon day is cancelled" Ev said....

"Yah think,… I'm scared Ev what's going to happen now" Heidi wrapped her arms around herself. "Hey hold on there" Ev said walking up to her best friend and hugging her "You're not in this alone you got me, Ill help you through this" Ev said trying to comfort Heidi, "I don't know what Id do without you or Erin" Heidi said squeezing her friend. They stood that way hugging for a while in silence, then Evelyn spoke up "Speaking about Erin you should call him and tell about this….Evelyn touched the center of Heidi's forehead and collapsed right onto the floor like lightening had just hit her body, she started to shake on the floor, "Evelyn" Heidi yelled as she knelt down next to her friend. Evelyn started to shake more rapidly for several minutes, and then she stopped. And out of nowhere a green light crossed over her body, the light wrapped over her like a blanked, Heidi started to cry what was happening to her best friend. The light grow bigger and brighter, green light exploded all through out the room. Minutes past before the light started to fade, little by little the light started to disappear until it was completely gone. "Evelyn" Heidi whispered her name, she stared at her friend Evelyn looked dead she didn't move, and it looked as though....

She wasn't even breathing "Ev" Heidi said and then reached to touch her.....

Once her finger made contact with Evelyn's Body, Evelyn gasped opening her eyes as to breathe for the very first time, and then suddenly half crescent moons appeared on each side of Evelyn's neck it looked exactly like the one on Heidi's forehead, taking in all the oxygen around her she trebled as if she had just been saved from drowning "Wha wha Evelyn stuttered. Heidi grabbed her friend and held her tight. ....

………....

15 minutes past and Heidi got Evelyn to calm down, she called Erin and he rushed over, after explaining everything to him, they stood in silence for several minutes then Erin told Heidi to pack all her things they were going to T.N.W Inn, they had no idea what they were dealing with but the Nightwalkers did, before heading out in a 3 hour drive to....

The T.N.W Inn, they had to stop at Evelyn's to get her things first, This is crazy Heidi thought to herself Evelyn hadn't even turned 16 yet, she thought about Evelyn's parents how will they take the news from Erin, well one things for sure they'll probably handle it more lightly then her mother will, not wanting to think about how her mom would react she switched her mind to her symbol, well _there_ symbol now that Ev had it to, what did it mean, what had they become a question the Nightwalkers at the Inn better know.  
*********************

**Chapter 3**

"Shhh don't wake her up" Angie said, as she and Adam walked over to her daughters bed, then they stood right in front of her, Adam leaned down to wake her, "Wait turn the candles on" Angie whispered. "Oh crap almost forgot" Adam reached into his pocket, pulled out a lighter, turning on the candles. "OK wake her" Angie said trying to keep her voice low. "You don't have to whisper we could throw a party in here and she wouldn't even flinch in her sleep" Adam said, Angie laughed at that as Adam pushed Jill's red hair from her face and whispered into her ear. "Jill wake up" he said. Mhmm Jill mumbled into her pillow. "Wake up" he said as he rocked her, "5 more minutes mom" she said. "OK I know what will wake her up" he said he leaned again and whispered something in her ear to low for Angie to hear. "No" Jill flung her eyes opened. "How did you….oh never mind" her mom said" Adam and Angie started singing happy birthday, Jill sat up in her bed, smiling. They finished up the song, "Happy birthday rock star" her mom said as Jill sat up straight in her bed wearing a stones t-shirt and boxer shorts she flipped back her messy red hair as her mom placed the stool of food on Jill's lap, it contained foods like, eggs, bacon, French fries and a chocolate chip muffin with a 1 and a 6 candle stuck in it. "Oh you guys, you shouldn't have" She bite into the piece of bacon, "Mmm but I'm glad you did" Jill said. "Make a wish" Adam said........

"Ok" Jill closed her eyes for a brief second then blow out the candles;

Adam clapped his hands and sat on the bed........

"OK so I'm going to go shower and get ready for my lunch date with Ted" Angie said  
"Owe Ted mom's mystery lover" Jill said in a mocking voice........

"You still think it's tacky I'm going on a blind date" Angie asked her daughter.........

"Um" Jill turned to Adam at that moment........

"Yeah" they said together........

"Oh well at least your being honest even though a good daughter would have lied to me and said "I think a blind date is a good idea mom, people find love in different ways" Angie said........

'No a good daughter would tell you the truth and the truth is that you're too good to be getting set up by your married friends to go on date with their husbands loser friends" Jill said........

"Thank you for that exhilarating truth by tell, so what are you doing today since throwing a sweet 16 was too _tacky _for you" her mom asked........

"Its not tacky it's to damn predictable every girl wants one, well not me I'd rather have a sour 17 then a sweet 16" Jill said........

"Ok miss I have to be so different what are you doing today" her mom asked again........

"Not different but original, and Adam and I have some things planed today" Jill said........

"Does it involve Gay bars, Strip clubs, and Midgets" Angie asked........

"How'd you know" Adam said........

"Ha" Angie said........

"Ha" Adam said back........

"Well have fun, but nothing Illegal" Angie said walking out the room........

"I'm not making any promises" Adam said to Jill they grinned at each other........

"So what are we doing today" Jill asked........

"Well I have 3 ideas" Adam said........

"Delight me" Jill said eating her breakfast........

Ok well first we could go to the movies; originally I wanted to see something animated but I just saw the trailer to Johnny deeps new movie and it thrilled me, well _he_ did.........

"I'm shocked Adam Silverson I thought you were a one man, man" Jill said........

'I am, but if a day would come where Johnny deep asked me to be with him, I would drop Ricky before he'd have time to blink, but we both know that day ain't ever going to happen" Adam said........

"Sadly true but we can dream, so movies and what else" Jill said........

"New art museum opened up 54th street of Brooklyn" Adam said........

"Oh sounds beano" Jill said........

"Or we could stay in house MTV is having the hills marathon just in case........

…..you know Adam said voice was unsteady........

"Oh yeah like something as cool as becoming a Nightwalker could happen to me" They looked at each other

"It could happen" Adam said........

"Yeah I guess so movies first then will come back and watch the rest of the marathon' Jill said ........

"Ok, but first you look like you need help with that" Adam pointed to the eggs. ........

"Nock yourself out" Jill said

Jill looked away from her best friend, to out of the window next to her bed. She thought about the possibility of becoming a Nightwalker it gave her chills. Every since she was younger she always heard stories of the Nightwalkers, and always dreamed about turning into one, any of them she didn't mind as long as she belonged to the Night world. She always wanted to escape ....New York...., well not really ....New York.... she loved N.Y

but her life it was just to dull, she hated the private school she went to, it was full of snobby rich kids who were just as crazy and drama filled as the one's on that show gossip girl, know one really understood, they were all just to much about themselves, she would've gone insane if it weren't for her best friend Adam, they met freshmen year and became inseparable, Even though at the beginning Jill had a crush on Adam, they tried to go out but then it didn't work out, Adam was learning he was attracted more to guys then to Jill, It didn't take long for Jill to figure out, she was bummed at first but then didn't mind there friendship meant more than anything, she grow to love him like a brother, so did he vise versa, its a shame though Adam was gorgeous he had long black wavy hair that came up to his shoulders and the deepest of blue eyes, you could just swim in them he didn't just have a pretty face either, no his body was just as great…. abs like steel. He would have looked great with Jill, even though Jill looked quite different she had long red hair, and dark green eyes, she was skinny but had her curves. The thing that was best about her and Adam was that they had a great friendship and they both wanted the same thing they wanted to be a Nightwalkers.

........

"OK so I didn't understand a thing about that movie did you" Adam asked as they walked out of the theaters together, "Yes"… where you even paying attention" Jill said. "No to busy daydreaming" Adam said. "Well at least you're honest" Jill said. "What do you want to do now" Adam said stepping into the street raising his hand for a cab. "Uh go home I guess" Jill said, as a cab stopped in front of them. Adam opened up the cab door for her, Jill slid in and so did he after her, he gave the cab driver her home address, "There has got to be something you want to do before we head home" Adam asked. Jill looked at him and bit her bottom lip. "Well there is something I've always wanted to do". She took hold of Adams hand and smiled.

……………....

"I can't believe your doing this" Adam said standing behind the booth curtain's arms crossed. "Are you OK in there" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine" she said. "Are you sure" he asked. "Adam stop worrying I'm fi….Ahhhhhh she yelled. He looked at the curtains, "That's didn't sound fine" he said. Just then the curtains swung opened the lady with a mull hulk and tattoo's stepped out "your friend is fine" she said to Adam she then turned her head to Jill "Stay there I'll be back with your ointment" she said walking away. Adam stepped into the tiny booth; Jill was sitting in the chair with tissue pressed lightly to her nose. "Doe's it hurt" he asked. "Like hell" she said. "Let me see it" he asked. She slowly put the tissue down; there around her left side of her nose was a piercing with little blood coming out of it. She then quickly put the tissue back. "It looks great" he said. "Thanks but it'll look even better when the blood is all gone, you want to hit up Linda's milkshakes before we head for home" she asked. "Yeah that sounds good" he Said

...

Adam and Jill returned back to her place, waiting in the Elevator laughing with milkshakes in hand. "OK the way Zach looked so concern for you when he saw the bandages on your nose was the cutest thing ever" he said. "Huh I didn't notice" Jill said, "Ding" the Elevator went, Jill walked into her home, throwing her bag of ointment and nose rings on her couch, she lived in a loft with her mother and the place was big and beautifully decorated she thought, it was colored with Pearl white, green and blue all of Jill's and her mom's favorite colors. She walked into the kitchen placing her Strawberry milkshake on the table. "How did you not notice those blue eyes, blond hair and tight butt" he asked walking in drinking his vanilla, banana and coconut milkshake. "Zach is cool and cute but I don't know… there's something just not there" she said.  
"Your to picky, you know that a cute boy likes you and your all ugh there's something not right" he said mockingly leaning against the kitchen counter. Jill sat in the high chair, playing with her straw  
"I'm not picky I just....there's no spark, he doesn't give me that funny feeling in my stomach, yeah know and when he looks me in the eyes I feel nothing" Jill said. "What do you expect a rainbow to pop out of nowhere and birds singing along" he said. Eyebrows lifting. "He's just not my type plus the only man I need in my life is you" she said leaning forward into kiss his cheek. "Uh huh yeah yeah way to change the subject" he said. "Didn't you say there was the hills marathon today on MTV" she said getting up from the chair and walking towards the couch, she reached the back of the single couch and jumped over deciding she didn't want to walk around, she then reached out and grabbed the remote control from the coffee table, she clicked and the TV came on. Adam walked forward but then stopped "I have to go to the bathroom" he said.  
"OK" she said flipping throw the TV channels, flipping but not really paying attention. She then felt a sting on her neck, "What the" she said, it stung a little more as Jill rubbed her neck harder, then without any warning the sting turned into a flame burning her neck completely, she stood up but her legs gave in and she feel to the floor on her knee's raping her hands around her neck, shutting her eyes tight as the pain burned at her skin, she opened her mouth to scream for Adam but nothing came out, she went on to closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip. Oh god she thought, she was turning into a Nightwalker after all of the hoping and praying it was finally happening to her, but she never dreamed that it would hurt so badly, she wanted Adam with her. With the little strength she has left she took a deep breath then screamed out for Adam with a weak voice. Moments later Adam came around zipping up his pants "What happened did Spencer come on" Adam asked as he walked into the room he looked around but didn't see Jill, then he turned his head slightly and notice her cringed on the floor, He then ran to her jumping over the couch, "Jill, Jill its happening, its happening" he said putting his arms around his best friend as she transformed into a Nightwalker.

Jill felt like someone was strangling her with a chain of fire. She still couldn't bring herself to speak, her forehead was starting to sweat, and she didn't even realize Adam was holding her until she forced her eyes open. She dreamt about this moment a thousand times before, but she never imagined it would be this painful, turning into a Nightwalker was supposed to be magical, not tortuous she thought. Then all of sudden this blinding light surrounded her it seemed to be coming out from around her neck, and it only got lighter and lighter the light was so powerful she had to shut her eyes again, it was like staring at the sun, impossible to keep looking at. Then as the light got even brighter the pain grow more. She never experienced any pain like this ever before and wouldn't have wished it on her worse enemy. She grabbed hold of Adams hand; he always made her feel safe and comfortable. She wouldn't want any one else with her at this moment expect maybe her mom. A few minutes later the light expanded and exploded through out the room, and then it was over. Jill opened her eyes, breathing heavily, it was over now but she couldn't bring herself to move. "Jill are you ok" Adam asked still holding onto her with one arm and holding her hand with the other. Jill still didn't move for several seconds, "Yeah uh yeah help me up" she said. He helped her up and sat her on the couch. Jill stared at the floor then took and deep breath and turn to face her best friend. "So do I look any different" she said

"Not really" he said looking over her face and body. Jill looked at her hands then back at Adam. She then lifted her hair.

"Is the symbol on my neck" she asked turning around to let Adam look at the back of her neck.

"No I don't see anything, defiantly not a vamp" he said as she looked back at him with a frustrated look still holding her hair. His eyes then shot to the left side of her neck there next to ear was a star-like symbol.

"....uh found your symbol". He said staring a hole in her neck. Jill looked at him confusion crossed her face, holding her hair up higher. "It's on my neck?!" she said getting up from the couch and running towards the stairs, up to her room. She walked in and faced her mirror moving her hair away; she leaned into the mirror and looked at the symbol that was now placed between the left side of ear and neck. It was a star it was small and had a space in the center, but it wasn't anything she recognized and she knew a lot about Nightwalker symbols but she never seen anything like this before. She wondered what it meant. Just then Adam appeared leaning against her bedroom door.

"What do you think it is" he asked

"I don't know, but I want to find out" she said, not looking away from the mirror.

Adam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she leaned back against him.

"This pretty cool isn't it" she said

"Yeah but I just realized something" he said

"What?" she asked

"You're a Nightwalker which means you're going away and I won't see you again" he said

Jill turned to face her best friend; she tried to come up with something good to say to cheer him up but came up short. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and sighed.

"You got to promise your going to call every day, let me in on all the good gossip, hot guys, oh and don't even get me stared on video chat" he said

Jill chuckled at that and hug him. They hugged for awhile, and then Adam pulled back.

"So what do you think this symbol means" he said putting his fingers to the star that was now located on the left side of her neck, but at the exact moment his finger made contact with the symbol it struck him. He fell to his knees on the floor. Jill looked down at him in shock. "Adam" she said as she went on her knees beside him. He had his eyes shut and his fists tightly pressed to the floor. It looked as though he had been shock by lightening but he didn't shake he just stood-still so to say. Jill didn't know what to do she put her hands on his shoulder and called out to him, but it was no use he was like a statue. Seconds past by before his eyes flew opened, Jill looked into them, they seemed empty dry of any emotion. Adam then opened his mouth; nothing came out for a few second but then a snarl of a scream ringed through Jill's ears. Adam yelled out but it didn't sound like he was pain he sounded angry, then there was this blue light that appeared out of nowhere, Jill fell back her eyes wide open she couldn't believe what was happening. The blue came and wrapped around Adam, it was a dark blue light and it surrounded him. It had covered Adam completely she couldn't see him only the dark blue light that had taken over him. Then the light grow lighter it blinded Jill, she put her hand up to block the light from her eyes, as it then expanded and exploded through out the room like it did earlier. Jill opened her eyes to see Adam lying across her bedroom floor; she quickly crawled over to him. He laid still on the floor. Jill had no idea what was going on so she reached out to him touching his face and in that moment he shocked back to life, his eyes flew opened his breathing was heavy; and he also has now two of the exact same stars that's on Jill neck on each side of his neck. He tried to sit but Jill told him not to move, He didn't listen so she reached out and hugged him, he tried to speak but nothing came out he was completely in shock.

"Jill, Adam where are you" Angelina said just now walking into her apartment looking around, she had just got off the phone with her daughter with some good and bad news. First the good news was that her 16 year old daughter had become a Nightwalker at last, Angie always knew Jill would turn she had the spirit of a Nightwalker. But here comes the bad news the symbol of her Night world destiny is one that she has never seen before. And Jill basically knew all of them. "Jill- Angelina started up again but then Jill appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Were up here" she said coming down the stairs, Angie felt relief wash over her, as she then swung her purse and jacket on the couch and walked up to her daughter. "Where's Adam?" she asked

"He's up stairs on my bed he's still a little shock about what happened' she said rubbing her shoulders as if she was cold.

"Ok now tell me what happened" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Like I said on the phone I _turned_ got a weird symbol, Adam touched it he got _turned_, we freaked out, I called you, now here we are" Jill said sounding exhausted.

"Ok…..what happened to your nose?" asked leaning a little closer to Jill.

Jill immediately covered her nose with her hand.

"Oh I forget to tell you I got my nose pierced, she said removing the bandage from her perfectly pierced nose.

Her mom eyebrows popped up.

"Oh you did ah, anything else, tattoos maybe that I should know about" she said crossing her arms.

Jill shook her head "Nope, so what are we going to do about this" she said pointing to her neck trying to change the subject.

Angelina stared at her daughter for a while, nearly in tears she smiled and said "Were going to do the only thing we can do, pack your things were going to T.N.W Inn".

*********************

**Chapter 4**

**SURPRISE!!!!!** Naomi walked into her house to only be caught off guard, by her friends and family that had now surrounded her home. Naomi smiled big "Aw is this all for me, you guys really shouldn't have" Naomi said sounding surprised, but she really wasn't she knew her mom would do this for her, and plus why else would her mom make her wear a specially designed _Vera Wang_ dress and purse. She was happy her friends and family did this for her she loved being the center of attention and right now she was.

"Happy birthday honey." her mom said kissing and hugging her, as well as her dad. Then she was greeted by family, her cousin's Brooke Anna, and Steve were all there. So was aunt Daisy and her husband Phil, aunt Rebecca and Uncle Randy all said there "Hello's". Then she looked up ahead to Grandma Trisha and Grandpa Chuck her grandparents were her favorite people. She ran up to them raping her arms around them tightly, "Oh I am so glad you guys could make it." she said hugging them both in a warm embrace.

"Are you kidding, our favorite Granddaughter is turning sixteen you think we would miss this for anything," Grandma Trisha said.

"Thank you I missed you so much." she said closing her eyes. Naomi loved her grandparents mostly because they were cool and understanding, unlike her parents. The only rotten part was that Grandma and Grandpa live in Toronto, Canada and they only came to visit on holidays and birthdays. She let them go slowly and smiled.

"Now before your father has a chance to catch me giving this to you here" Grandpa Chuck said taking out a big white envelope from his suit and passing it to her. "What's this?" she said taking it and flipping it over.

"Open it and find out." he said

She did and what was inside was even more surprising it was a birthday card with a check of 20,000.

She quickly looked around and put the check back.

"Grandpa I can't accept this." she said

"Of course you can, its your birthday, take it cause I wont take it back so your on you own." he said lifting her hands. She smiled "Thank you, you guys rock" she said hugging them once more before leaving. She was used to being spoiled her family came from a wealthy back round they were the _Stone family._ Her great-great grandfather Charles Dean Stone had discovered oil back in the 1940s landing them millions. But still her grandparent had to be sneaky giving her money her parents didn't want her touching the family fortune until she hits the proper age.

She then went through a crowd of friends from school who wished her a happy birthday. Naomi then grabbed a cup of whine from one of the waiters and a microphone then came up the stairs she looked around her house that looked more than a club then a house party. There were people everywhere, some friends and family even people she didn't know, they were all talking or dancing, it was truly a great surprise now it was time to have fun. "Hey everyone" she spoke into the microphone and almost immediately it got quiet, everyone turned and looked up at Naomi.

"First off I'd like to thank everyone for coming-" she said there was a big whoop that went through the crowd of people.

"And second I would like to give a toast to my mom and dad thank you for doing this for me, and also I want to toast to three amazing people, me myself and I, the past 15 years of my life have been the best so far and I know as I get older they will only get better, so here's to me" she said raising her glass and then drinking, everyone cheered. Naomi wasn't shallow but she does love being the center of attention every once and awhile. "Now let's get this party started." she yelled. Everyone clapped and cheered for that. The DJ blasted _shake it by metro station _and everyone started to dance. She walked down he steps slowly as her friends from school, Christy and Amy walked up to her.

"Nice speech." Amy said

"Come and dance with us." Christy said grabbing on to her arm.

"I will girls, I just to go freshen up in the restroom first ok." she said

"Fine met us on the dance floor in 5."

Naomi nodded her head then away to the nearest restroom. As she was getting close to the restroom she felt an arm rap around her waist before she could turn around to see who it was the arm pulled her back into a corner, Now pushed up against a wall she looked up to see mason her ex boyfriend.

"Hey birthday girl." he said

"Mason! What are doing?" she asked

"Just came by to wish you a happy birthday that's all." he said

"You could have text." she said walking away, but before she could go far he reached for her arm, she instantly jerked away.

"Don't be like that Honey." he said

"First off I'm not your honey and second don't be like what Mace we broke up weeks ago are you just getting the memo?" she said.

"Look I didn't do anything wrong and you know it." he said folding his arms.

"Oh so you going to that skimpy Stacy Webber's party and hooking up with mostly every girl there is your definition of doing nothing wrong?" Naomi said in an irritated voice.

"Do you believe everything you hear." he said

"Oh don't give me that don't believe everything you hear speech, I saw the pictures on face book…….so if you're done wasting my time I got a party to get back to." she said storming off. So much for enjoying her birthday, why oh why did he have to show up Naomi thought? Naomi was beyond pissed he dared to show up tonight, she and mason dated for 8 months, He was the perfect guy….or so she thought. He's an A list student, popular and gorgeous. All the teachers love him. Boys wanted to be him, Girls wanted to be _with _him. And that was the problem those low-respect Beverly Hill tramps didn't care if he was seeing someone they throw themselves at him anyway, and he gave in. Just the thought of him with those girls made Naomi want to break something. In a way Mason was like her first love, she never really had a real boyfriend before him. She was crushed when she found out what happened at that party, but stayed strong didn't dare let anyone see her cry. Why didn't she listen to her friends when they told her he was a player? At the end all she got was a big I TOLD YOU SO!!!!.

Not wanting to think about it any longer she locked it away in the back of her mind. She then entered into one of the restrooms of her home. She walked up to the mirror staring at her reflection she sighed. Opening her purse she dug in finding her lip-gloss, she then felt a sharp sting in the back of her neck, the pain burned at her neck making her feel light headed, she dropped her purse raising her hands to her neck, rubbing hard against her skin, she bite down on her bottom lip, tasting her coconut lip-gloss in the process.

She couldn't hold herself up any longer so she dropped to the floor. And the pains grow more. Crap she thought she was turning into a Nightwalker. Great, the worse was happening now. Everyone knew about Nightwalkers, and how if you're _chosen_ you have no chose in the matter. But it was uncommon for any one in her family to turn, actually come to think about it no one in her family was a Nightwalker. Her family loved that fact they always thought the worse of Nightwalkers. "FREAKS" "LOW LIVES". A waste of life her family would say, Naomi stayed away from it. Once she was fascinated by it all, when a boy turned in front of her in a mall, she became curious and asked her parents about it, they immediately flipped out telling her it was all nonsense. So she obeyed and stayed away from it, she never learned of the Night world, now she was in incredible pain and had no idea what to do about it.

After the transformation, Naomi sat in tears on floor, trying hard not to move she opened her eyes slightly. The pain, it was nothing she ever experienced before. It made her emotionally distraught. She glanced around, and then reached for the counter, feeling weak; she forced her body to stand, nearly falling down while trying to get up. She managed, it legs shaking she looked at herself in the mirror. Nothing seamed to have changed her eyes still looked the same, she didn't shrink, she felt slight headache but that's all. So what kind of Nightwalkers had she turned into? She had no idea. She turned her face slightly, she notice something black on her skin, No couldn't be she thought, she reached for her purse on the floor and picked it up, not wasting any time she dug in and grabbed her mini mirror putting it behind her neck, and staring straight into the mirror in front of her, and she saw it, A Fiery-like-Sun symbol on the back of her neck, she touched it and winced it still burned. Just then the door swung open, reveling her mother.

"It's not polite to keep your guest wa- her mom stopped mid sentence.

She noticed her daughter puffy red face and her Sun-like symbol on her neck that reflected of the mirror. There was a sharp silence for several seconds until her mom decided to speak again.

"What have you done?" Her mother asked.

*********************


End file.
